9521
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: My story of how Don and Jess met. Please R&R! “Angell, huh?” “I swear to God, if the next words out of your mouth are asking me if my fall from heaven hurt, I will nail your balls to the wall.” Rated for Language.


_**Alrighty, so this is my first time writing in about 5 months, so please take it easy on me. I hadn't realized how long I'd gone without writing. I missed it! So, I'm going to try to start writing more often. I've got a few one-shots planned and APG and First Date updates on the way. Thanks for being patient with me!**_

_**This is a continuation of an excerpt of my one-shot**_** Not Enough Memories**_**. I'm going to write the first one, where Jess and Don meet. Y'all can read **_**Not Enough Memories **_**first, but it isn't necessary. Thanks! – iheartcsinewyork**_

_**Jenny – you are a total superstar. I heart you mucho! **_

_**Laura – I wubz ya!**_

_**Dori – Whether you know this or not, you sparked me to write this. Thanks! Love you!**_

_**Disclaimer: This part I didn't miss, admitting over and over how CSI: NY isn't mine and never will be. I also don't own Sullivan's or the World Series. **_

Don Flack was exhausted, absolutely and totally exhausted. Yet Danny had still managed to get him to drag his ass down to Sullivan's. And for the life of him, Don didn't understand why he came. He could be in bed, asleep, dreaming about his Yankees winning the World Series.

Don suspected Danny was still smarting from Lindsay's rejection. He knew the Staten Island boy had a thing for the country girl. While he was unsure what was going on between the two, he knew that Danny had jumped in head first and hadn't been successful in his gamble.

Hoping that Danny would find someone quick and get distracted, Don settled down at the bar and asked Geno, the older Italian bartender, for a Budweiser. Danny sat down next to him and asked for one as well.

"See anyone?"

Danny shook his head, "Not yet. I'mma wait a while."

Don groaned internally, but showed no emotion on the outside, "Alright, but seriously man, I can't stay long. I'm on early tomorrow."

Danny nodded, "K, lemme know when ya gotta head out."

"Alright. Ya up for a game up pool?"

"Of course, kicking your ass is always good for my ego."

"Bullshit Messer, you know you've never beat me in your whole damn life."

Danny laughed, "Oh just you wait Flack, you'll regret that comment."

**2 Hours Later**

Danny, of course, had been completely wrong. Flack managed to win six out of the six games they had played in the two hour period and Flack was more than ready to go home.

"Messer, give it a rest. We've been here for 2 hours, let's just call it quits and head home. I'm on early tomorrow."

Danny shook his head, "Nah, I wanna find a babe."

"What 'bout Lindsay?"

Danny's cheeks darkened, "What about her?"

"I dunno. Weren't ya like, together or sumthin'?"

"Not really. She nipped that in the bud."

"Sorry to hear that man."

"Ah, forget about it. Now, let's find some chicks."

Don started to protest when someone caught his eye. She was sitting alone, at the end of the bar. Don started to turn to Danny to point her out, but his friend had vanished. A quick scan of the dark bar and Don noticed Danny right next to a blonde woman on the other side of the room.

Catching Danny's attention, Don waved goodbye to him and started to wander over to where the pretty brunette was seated.

He had almost made it to her when Geno waved him over. Changing directions, Don headed down to the bartender.

"Whatcha need Geno?"

The older Italian man glared at Don, "I've seen you looking at my girl down there."

Don almost gasped, but managed to keep his cool, "What?"

Geno chuckled, "The brunette down at the end."

Don's brain was still a couple steps behind, "Your girl?"

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you. I've known her pops since we were 7. I've watched her grow into a woman. She's the daughter I never got to have. I swear Don, if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

Understanding dawned on Don's face and he gave the older man a smile, "Geno. We've never met. I think it's a little early to be threatening me."

Geno shook his head, "Keep it in the back of yer mind. I gotta get back to work."

Don nodded his thanks and refocused his mind back to the beauty at the end of the bar.

He slipped onto the seat next to hers, waiting for her to notice his presence. When she finally turned he smiled at her, hoping to charm her. She smiled back and Don was captivated by the molten chocolate color that was her eyes. He registered that she had said something, but had no idea what it was.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, hi."

Don grinned sheepishly, "Hi."

The brunette smirked, "Hi back."

"I'm Flack. Don Flack."

The woman's eyebrows rose, "Angell. Jess Angell."

"Angell, huh?"

"I swear to God, if the next words out of your mouth are asking me if my fall from heaven hurt, I will nail your balls to the wall."

Don winced and scooted his chair away from her a bit, "Damn."

Jess laughed, "Sorry, I'm just sick of slime balls thinking they can charm the pants off of me because my name is Angell."

"Not a problem. You don't seem to have a problem telling me where to stick it. Although I'd like to think I'm not a slime ball."

Jess's cheeks darkened, "I wasn't trying to imply that. I apologize if I offended you."

This time Don laughed, "Oh sweetheart, don't you worry. I've heard much, much worse. Your ears don't exactly stay pure when you work for the NYPD."

Jess laughed, "I understand completely. My dad was on the force for 25 years."

"Really? What precinct?"

"The 117th."

"No shit? He probably knew my old man."

"What was his name?"

"Don Flack Feb Sr, I'm a Junior."

Jess pondered for a minute, "Now that you mention it the name does sound vaguely familiar."

Don made a mental note to ask his dad about it the next time he saw him. Turning his attention back to Jess, he noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle. It was totally cheesy and straight out of one of those romance novels his sister read, but he would swear that they actually did sparkle.

He startled when Jess snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Am I that boring that I can't keep your attention."

Scrambling to cover his staring Don shoved his foot into his mouth, "Oh no, God no, I was looking at your eyes."

"What?" Jess asked.

Oh. Fuck.

Don blinked, "What, what?"

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

Jess glared, "Stop fucking with me. What did you say?"

Don sighed; he had no doubts that Jess would kick his ass, "I said I was staring at your eyes, only I didn't mean to say it out loud. I was really trying to play it cool, but now I'm rambling like Adam. He's really goofy. And I'm going to shut up now."

Jess laughed, loud and long, not one of those giggles, but a full bellied laugh. Don enjoyed the sound and he wanted to make her laugh again, even if it was at his own expense.

Don sighed and put his head in his hands, "Sorry, its been a long day and I promise, I usually don't sound like a dumbass."

Jess struggled to get her laughter under control, "It's ok, it definitely brightened my day a bit."

Don shrugged, "Happy to help."

Jess started to say something else when Don's phone began buzzing in his pocket.

"Dammit. I'm supposed to be off tonight."

Jess looked over at his phone, "Quadruple Homicide. I'd guess that means you need to go."

Don nodded reluctantly, "Yeah. I'm in Homicide, I work with the Crime Lab and I'm their main guy as of now."

Jess smiled before finishing off the rest of her beer and getting up, "Well good luck catching the bad guys."

Don's brain shut down after she turned around and he caught a glimpse of her backside. He managed to realize that she was walking away from him and he called out just before she got to the door.

"Hey Angell. Can I get your number?"

Jess rolled her eyes before coming a bit closer to Don, "9521." And then she was gone.

Don struggled to comprehend the number and decided he didn't have time to dwell on it too long if he was gonna get focused on the new murders.

Putting a twenty on the bar, Don waved goodbye to Geno and walked out into the brisk November air and hailed a cab.

**3 Weeks Later**

Don was startled out of his musings about Angell when he heard the voice of his CO across the bullpen.

"Yo Flack, get yer lazy ass over here and meet your new partner."

Don got up out of his chair and walked over to where his CO and his new partner where. His new partner was standing behind his CO and Don resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Just what he wanted - a scared rookie – he wasn't looking forward to this meet 'n greet.

But Don's tongue nearly fell out of his mouth at what he saw next.

"Don Flack, meet Jessica Angell, your new partner." And with that, Don's CO left the two alone.

Don's eyes went straight to her hip, where her shield was proudly displayed.

"9521, huh?"

"You should learn to be more specific Detective. You didn't ask for my phone number. So I didn't give it to you."

Don laughed, "I s'pose you're right."

Jess smirked, "I always am."

_**Ok, so that is my take of Don and Jess's first meeting, with a little bit more. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and if you did, please be so kind as to leave a review! **_

_**Reviews = *hugs from Danny, Flack, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!!!***_


End file.
